


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Connor Rhodes

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [34]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ could you do a nsfw alphabet with connor rhodes? tysm, love ur work!❜❜-pishikaka16
Series: One Chicago [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 2





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Connor Rhodes

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Connor often finds himself breathing heavily._

_Quite satisfied with himself._

_His arm wrapped around you. Either both of you are lying side by side, or you are resting your head against his chest. His arm rubbing your shoulder._

_He is caring though. He likes to clean you up. Having a shower together._

_Getting you something to eat, and drink._

_Kissing your neck, while complimenting you._

_He also likes to get feedback_ _after sex (to boost his ego a little more)_ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

 _His hands, and mouth because he knows_ _how much pleasure they give you._

_Connor likes all of your body. But his favourite is your eyes, he knows when you are either lying or telling the truth, or how sincere they are, plus he likes looking into your eyes. He finds your eyes beautiful and captivating._

_He also has a fascination with your lips. He could kiss them for hours. Or look at them for hours and get lost in a daydream._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Connor will ask permission before he cums inside of you._

_He either cums inside of you, on your stomach, in your mouth or on your lips._

_He will also lick your cum off his fingers._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Connor won’t ever admit this to you, but he finds it hot when you get jealous and go all Dom on him. it’s a big turn-on for him. Or when your ego gets the best of you, he finds that hot to…_ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Connor is experienced. He knows how to please a woman; he has had a lot of hook-ups and flings. So, he knows what he is doing. He knows not all women like the same things and have very different sexual pleasures._

_It takes him a while to find out what pleases you and what doesn’t, but practice is perfect._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Connor has a lot of_ _favourite positions._

_The good ole missionary, yes, it is vanilla, but Connor likes it because of the eye contact, as well as your facial expressions. He also likes to press his body against yours with this position. He likes it when your boobs are pressed to his chest while he thrusts into you. your legs wrapped around his waist. Your fingers scratching his back._

_He will also pin your hands above your head._

_There are lots of ways to do missionary, so it’s not just you lying on your back and him on top of you._

_Reverse missionary. Which is you on top and he is on the bottom. Holding onto your ankles and bending your legs. Bending your legs up to your chest. Your legs hooked around his neck._

_Either put your legs together or spreading them apart. Or keeping them together and straight up. Even putting them on his shoulders._

_Lying on your back, while he is on his side. Legs are intertwined, or with one of your legs lifted._

_Sitting face to face. Him holding onto your back. With you holding onto his neck._

_Lotus, you are straddling him. Holding onto his shoulders or resting your hands on his chest. Connor is holding onto you. You are thrusting down while he thrust up. Throwing your head back. While he takes advantage of that by kissing your neck._

_The seesaw, Connor is kneeling. Straddling his thighs. Hold onto his shoulders. He thrusts up, while you thrust down. Sometimes grinding against the pubic bone. There is a hell of a lot of eye contact with this position. And heavy making out. He likes to reach down between him and you and rub your clit._

_Doggy style; he likes to take you from behind. Bending you over or against something and fucking you from behind. Grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your hair. Or grabbing your throat while he fucks you from behind._

_Taking you from behind, he likes to press you against a wall or a shower wall and take you from behind._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Really depends on his mood, if he is jealous or not in the mood for making jokes during sex then he is serious._

_He does love to make jokes especially if you are uncomfortable in the moment. He likes to lighten the mood._ **  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Connor is well groomed down there. He keeps everything well-trimmed._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Connor is very intimate in the moment._

_He_ _likes to wine and dine with you before having sex, put rose petals on the bed or floor._

_He likes to kiss you passionately._

_Hold your hand._

_Kiss your neck, jawline, cheeks._

_Compliment you._

_Caressing every inch of your body._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Connor rarely masturbates. He prefers your touch instead._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink, hair pulling, roleplay,_ _praise kink, orgasm control/denial, food play, Dom/sub, light choking._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do they do)**

_Anywhere._

_The hospital, at work, the bed, in the car, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the bath, against the wall, the kitchen counter, couch, the table._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you get all bossy, your confidence when you wear revealing clothes, biting your lip. teasing him._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable, or anything that makes him uncomfortable._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Like any male, he loves it when you give him a blowjob._

_He loves how your mouth feels when it is wrapped around his shaft. Or when you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock. Bobbing your head and down. Humming. The vibrations sending Connor overboard. His fingers intertwined in your hair. Pulling your hair. Or pulling it into a ponytail._

_Connor loves to eat you out. pinning your hips to the mattress or wall or couch, or whatever surface he is eating you out on._

_One of his hands will wander to your boob. Grabbing it roughly._

_He loves how your body trembles and convulses under his touch. It boosts his ego up when you moan his name or just moan in general._

_Swirling his tongue around your clit or rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb._

_He either sucks and licks, kitten licks, quick flicks, weaving his tongue between your folds, long licks and circling your clit, zigzag, sucking and gliding up while still sucking._

_Connor likes to look at you while he eats you out._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Connor is both fast and rough and slow and sensual._

_If he is jealous or mad, he is fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Connor loves quickies, especially at work or in between shifts._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_It depends, if you are okay with taking risks or experimenting then he will definitely do it. Though both of you take risks by having sex at work._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Connor can go for hours and many rounds. Sometimes he stops so he and you can have a rest. Or you can catch your breath._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He isn’t opposed to using them on you. or you using them on yourself. He mostly uses vibrators, blindfolds, and handcuffs._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Connor is a tease._ _He knows it you know it. He isn’t shy about doing it either. Especially in front of people._

_He likes to touch you in public. Teasing you to the point you are biting your lip hard enough that it draws blood._ **  
** _Teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock._

_Fingering you till you are on the brink of orgasming then pulling his fingers out._

_Pressing his crotch against your ass._

_Denying you of an orgasm._

_He knows you have a thing for his beard, so he will rub it against your neck or your inner thighs._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Connor is very vocal when he is having sex. His moans, groans, grunts and gasps are loud. He isn’t shy about being loud either. He praises you when you are loud while he is pleasuring you._

_Though if its sex at work, then he tries his best to keep it quiet, though he fails to be quiet._

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Connor pressed your back against the wall, grabbing your ass, and sitting you down on the water trough._

_Deepening the kiss. His hands grabbing your waist, while your fingers raked through his hair. Wrapping your legs around his waist. Pressing your body against his…_ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn’t small nor big, somewhere in between, say sixish. He is also thick._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Somewhere in between average and high, medium. Sure he loves sex with you and he thinks about having sex with you, but he also likes to do other activities with you that don’t require sex._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He likes to wait until you fall asleep, then he will close his eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got A Connor Rhodes or Chicago Med request? Send it in! Requests are open! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
